A Love This Strong
by caress of shadows
Summary: Noah and Rachel have love that will last for an eternity. Noah and Rachel have a love that will last eternity, the kind of love that will be spoke of for centuries to come.


AN: So here is another one shot and it is a song fic, though I used my own interpretation, and turned it into a kind of happy ending. I should be working on my other story but, I lost my notebook and I still refuse to accept the fact that I may need to start from scratch. It's the first time I have ever outlined a story, and my ditziness has to rear its ugly head (bangs head against wall.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! It is slightly darker than my normal fics. Sorry, been feeling a little angsty lately. (Usually I prefer my Puckleberry upbeat and fluffy) P.S. Sorry for the formatting FFN was being booty.

AN2: To everyone who read and reviewed my last story, you guys are freaking awesome! Thank you so much, you warmed my little heart

AN3: This is a repost but, I made some necessary changes,

Dis: I don't own them. If I did, I'd make them smut! (Naughty grin :D)

* * *

**A Love this Strong**

**

* * *

**

Another time and place…

**

* * *

**

**Even if you are a million miles away**

**I could still feel you in my bed**

**Near me, touch me, feel me**

"NOAH!"

She woke up screaming his name. She knew she lost him. She has screamed his name every night for a year. She was waiting for him to come home to her.

She was too thin and pale, they said. "_Rachel, it's been a year, and you are like a zombie. He wouldn't want this for you."_

They just didn't understand. He lied to her. He said he would never leave her. She had to believe he would come back for her.

* * *

**And even at the bottom of the sea**

**I could still hear it inside my head**

**Telling me, touch me, feel me**

**And all the time you were telling me lies**

"_Rachel honey he didn't lie, he died. You have to move on."_

"_No, no. You don't understand." She fell to her knees. "He promised." She whispered achingly._

He spoke only to her. Sometimes she felt a whisper touch against her skin. She knew it was him. He would lead her to the ocean. She would wade out through the waves, a little further each time. He always stopped her before she went too far.

* * *

**So tonight I am gonna find a way to make it without you**

**Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

**I'm gonna hold on to the time that we had**

**Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you**

She finally let Kurt and Quinn talk her into going out. She felt wrong about it. Noah should be here with her. When they were led to their table Rachel paused. She could feel a light touch spinning around and around her body.

"Noah." She rasped, and she ran out of the restaurant. Tears soaked her face as she ran through the small coastal town. She and Noah had bought their vacation home here. She has been here every since he left her. She felt like she needed to be near the water.

* * *

**Have you ever try sleeping with a broken heart?**

**Well you could try sleeping in my bed**

**Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you**

She slept on his side of the bed now. She couldn't explain it but, she could still feel the heat of his body. She would wake up with tears on her face, his name on her lips, sometimes soaked from her trips to the ocean. It was these little details that she had to cling to. She was so lonely. She did whatever she could to remember he was going to come for her.

* * *

**You wore the crown, you made my body feel heaven bound**

**Why don't you hold me, need me**

**I thought you told me, you'd never leave me**

This was one of the few times she woke up and actually remembered dreaming. It was Noah and Rachel, just like it was before. He held her close and tight. The light emanating from his body transferred to her body too, and they lit the world.

"_I need you. I didn't leave you." Noah whispered against her lips._

"_Come back!" Rachel begged. Her pleas got lost in the light. He was gone._

_

* * *

_

**Looking in the sky I could see your face**

**Then I knew right where I fit in**

**Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love with you**

**Right till the end**

She could see an ethereal light coming from the ocean and the waves hit the shore with unusual force. She felt the whisper touch around her hand and then her thigh. She began her trek to the beach. As her feet hit the water, the sky lit up. She was walking on top of the water. The light was blinding as she walked through, she could still see perfectly. Noah was there waiting for her hand held out.

"_I told you I would come." He told her, his voice beautiful._

_She reached out and took his offered hand. He pulled her close and they walked into eternity together. Wondrous light lead their way._

_

* * *

_

Present Day…

**

* * *

**

**Anybody could've told you right from the start it's 'bout to fall apart**

Rachel felt the icy coldness of a slushy hitting her directly in the face. She was used to it. She should probably hate this boy who tortured her constantly. She just couldn't find herself capable of hating Noah Puckerman. She was sure only God knew why.

She focused all her attention on Finn Hudson, her co captain in the Glee Club. There was something awkwardly perfect about him. Noah was always on the peripheral but, Rachel did her best to ignore his overwhelming presence. Finn helped her in this endeavor. He saved her from emotions that scared her to the core.

Obviously, her best efforts did nothing. She was on his arm only days later and she was drowning under his charm. She was one hundred percent sure she was in love with this boy. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt thousands of electric charges where there bodies touched. She needed to save herself before she went completely under.

* * *

She should have know it was already too late. The light never stopped flickering between them. She had a feeling that she would always belong to Noah Puckerman. Over the years she would slowly be covered in his light and he hers. They would never need to learn how to make it without each other. Their love was all consuming and would last for millennium's. The story of Noah and Rachel would be told for generations to come. They would listen to the retelling of their love often. As it to show their approval the night sky would light up for just a brief moment.

_

* * *

_

Fin

* * *

AN3: The song is Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart by Alicia Keys. I am a little obsessed with her right now, she is absolutely magnificent.

Reviews = love


End file.
